


(podfic) The One With The Alternate Universe - entanglednow

by entanglednow, saltyunicorn



Series: SPN podfics [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Morning After, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, but what do you expect when you mix the trickster and the righteous man, m4a, mp3, not who I expected, trouble all around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 00:57:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1725299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow, https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyunicorn/pseuds/saltyunicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic 6 mins - "You decided some way into the evening that tequila was the only way to make certain that the night was interesting," Castiel tells everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(podfic) The One With The Alternate Universe - entanglednow

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The One With The Alternate Universe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/151758) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



Title: The One With The Alternate Universe

Author: entanglednow

Reader: saltyunicorn

Fandom: Supernatural

Pairing: Dean/Gabe, Sam/Cas

Rating: Gen

Summary: "You decided some way into the evening that tequila was the only way to make certain that the night was interesting," Castiel tells everyone.

Text Link: <http://archiveofourown.org/works/151758>

Length: 6 mins

Readers Notes: I had a lot of fun reading this. Took me like 10 years to getting around to editing and posting it though. All of entangled now work is of the highest quality and some damn sexy stuff at times. Go give her a looksee and comeback and thank me ;P If you just want to stream the audio there is the option when you go to the mediafire website.

Mp3 Link: [The+One+With+The+Alternate+Universe.mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/tiii64hzz4zkru2/The+One+With+The+Alternate+Universe.mp3)

m4a Link (Saves as an Itunes audiobook in your Library): [The+One+With+The+Alternate+Universe.m4a](http://www.mediafire.com/download/p9j0lnj1azxabm4/The+One+With+The+Alternate+Universe.m4a)

Cover Art: Can't get this part to work please beautiful people how do I post this?


End file.
